Jazz Nights
by SunnyDay92
Summary: ERAMUR. Slash. Eragon works part time as a bartender and every Friday night Murtagh visits the bar. After pining for him for weeks, he finally makes a move. Hot sex ensues.


**Disclaimer: I don't own. It's all property of CP.  
**

**AN: In this story, Eragon and Murtagh are NOT brothers.**

**

* * *

**

"You'll be late for work if you don't stop admiring yourself." Saphira said from her position on the couch as she flicked idly through a magazine.

"I have to look good. You know what day today is." I reminded her, running a hand over my jawline, "Should I have shaved?"

"Oh yes today is the day the Jazz Man plays. And no, your facial hair is so fair you barely see it anyway."

"Ok." I pushed my jeans a little down my hips and pushed the the sleeves of my long sleeved black tshirt up to my elbows. I had a leather strap with a shell on it that Saphira had once brought me back from holidays tied around my wrist, "How do I look?"

"Like jail bait. Now GO!"

I ruffled her blue streaked blonde hair as I tucked my wallet and keys into my pocket, "Hopefully I won't see you later."

"Good luck!" She called after me as I shut the front door of the house we shared.

Our house was an old style farm house, two storeys with white wash stone walls and a swept yard in front of it. It was obvious I lived with a woman as there were hanging baskets of flowers by the door and window boxes on every sill. Saphira loved flowers, although it wasn't all that surprising as she worked part time in a florist's. I didn't own much land surrounding the house anymore, we'd sold a lot of it as a means of clearing the mortgage in one go.

The house had been left to me and my cousin Roran when my uncle (Roran's father), Garrow, had been killed five years ago in a violent mugging. Roran had gotten married last year and he and Katerina now lived in their own little cottage, though he still called by several times a week. Saphira had moved in with me the day after Garrow died, and Roran had approved, I would never have gotten through the months following his death without her support.

My car was parked in what had been the barn. It was an old Ford Fiesta, dated but sturdy and reliable. I reversed through the barn doors and across the yard before pulling out onto the main road. I glanced at the clock on the dash and my eyes widened, Saphira had been right, I would be late for work.

I dashed through Morn's back employee door fifteen minutes later. I put my keys and wallet into my cubby hole and took out my short black apron. Morn's was a typical jazz bar, smoky and full of dark corners. I tended bar there four nights a week, it fitted in perfectly with my college schedule. Morn owned the place, though he rarely worked out front. He stayed in his office pretty much all day. I wondered if he ever went home.

I took a fresh cloth from the stack near the door and headed out to the bar area. Arya was already there, she gave me a bright smile. Her long dark hair was tied up in a pony tail tonight.

"Evenin'." I called to her.

"Hi Eragon. Could you be a doll and take in those new crates out the back?"

"Yeah sure."

An hour later we were ready to open, though the band wouldn't start until eleven. People began streaming in regardless and my impatience to see him abated as I busied myself pulling pints and opening bottles.

He came on stage right on time. His black hair brushed his cheeks as he sat down in front of the piano. The rest of the band trooped in stage. There were four of them in total but I only had eyes for one. The began Miles Davis', 'It Never Entered My Mind' and my heart melted a little. His hands moved delicately over the keys, his fingers light as feathers and my ass actually clenched a little in anticipation of feeling them inside me.

The bar was unusually quiet as the played, their gentle sound floating over the crowd, lulling them into silence. The final piano notes eventually faded away, breaking the spell, and the crowd burst into applause. Their soprano saxophone player gave them a small smile before introducing their next song, one of the band's originals. It was a more upbeat number and the noise level returned to normal as conversation resumed.

The played for a little over an hour, after which the resident DJ took over, playing all the old favourites like Baker Street to get the crowd on their feet. He didn't leave, he always hing around until closing with the other band members. I was sent to the cellar for more cider bottles and when I returned, he'd disappeared. I hung my head in disappointment, I'd really thought tonight would be the night.

Two hours later and I was left to finish closing up on my own, Arya had seemed in a hurry to get home and I told her I could manage whatever was left to be done by myself. I was feeling pretty miserable and wasn't exactly chomping at the bit to get home and tell Saphira I'd missed my chance.

"Hi."

I looked up from where I was wiping down the bar and had to swallow a yelp as I looked up into his face, "Yes?" my voice was shaky.

"Bar closed?" There was a cigarette dangling between his lips.

"Not for you."

He raised his eyebrows and blew a smoke ring towards me, but didn't say anything.

"What can I get you?" I was proud of how well I was keeping myself in check around him. Though my body from the waist down was thankfully hidden by the bar counter.

"Just a shot of Jack Daniels if you have it."

"What kind of jazz bar would we be if we didn't have Jack Daniels?" I smiled a little at him, looking up through my hair which had flopped into my face as I bent to get a shot glass.

He smirked too, "I'll buy you one too."

My heart began to beat a little faster and I fought the urge to text Saphira and tell her to go spend the night in Roran's. Don't count your chickens and all that.

I poured the two shots with a practiced hand and rang up the charge on the register, "On three then, one, two, three."

We threw back the shots in unison, and slammed them onto the counter.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Eragon."

"Murtagh." Like I hadn't found out his name the very first night I saw him.

"You played great tonight, as always." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." He ducked his head as though he was embarrassed.

Something flashed in his mouth as he spoke. Oh my fucking God, his tongue is pierced. A small steel ball right there in the middle.

Fuck it. "Do you want to come home with me tonight?"

"Yes."

I walked out from behind the bar and he followed, I locked the bar's various doors and pulled the shutter door down over the main entrance, pocketing the keys. I'd parked the car across the street, I opened the doors and he got in wordlessly. I buckled my seat belt and took out my phone to text Saphira. 

_Get out of house. I plan on having very hot loud sex 2 nite._

Though she didn't reply she'd obviously gotten the message, because the house was empty when I pulled into the yard. If he was surprised by where I lived then he kept his opinions to himself.

As soon as we reached my bedroom, not bothering to kick the door closed behind me, I leaped at him. Backing him towards the wall, I pushed my tongue into his open mouth. I grabbed his bare hips roughly, pressing his stomach to mine, my thumb skimming circles over the protruding nubs of bone. His mouth was hot and wonderfully unfamiliar, his tongue moved against mine, grazing the roof of my mouth.

His hips bucked against mine, he was hard, and I knew I was. He could feel it too, because his hands slid down my chest to the button of my jeans, he snapped it open quickly and drew down the zip. He pushed them down just enough to allow my cock to spring free. I pulled away from the kiss, pressing our noses together as I kissed his jaw, he hadn't shaved this morning, the stubble was rough against my lips.

He flipped us around so my back was against the wall. Then his lips began to move, to my jaw, my neck, he licked the outline of my collarbone, he drew one of my dusky nipples into his mouth, his tongue traced the skin above my navel, I could feel the brush of the cold steel of his tongue ring as he pressed the flat of his tongue agasint my skin. His mouth was like a God send, every time he touched me shivers rippled through my body.

He rubbed his nose along my hapy trail before blowing onto my erection. Oh fuck.

"Murtagh." I groaned, my hands tangling in his dark hair.

His large hands gripped the back of my thighs, pressing my hard dick to his face. He glanced up at me once, just to tease me, before his tongue darted out to just barely wet my slit. I rolled my hips, begging him with my body to take me into his mouth. He ran his tongue once along the underside of my shaft, swirling around my head. A plea fell from my lips.

When he took me at first I almost came straight away, his mouth was so warm and wet. He gently dragged his teeth against my skin as his head began to bob, one of his hands moved from my right thigh to cup my balls. He squeezed roughly, his fingers pulling my skin as his lips sucked me.

I held his hair fast, holding his head to me, and began to thrust into his mouth. I could feel my dick slipping further into his mouth, his throat. Then the fingers of his other hand moved higher, tracing my entrance lightly, before he shoved in one finger, dry. I came hard in his mouth, the feeling of his thick finger in my ass pushed me over the edge. He allowed my warm cum to flood his mouth before swallowing.

He pulled back and my cock fell from between his lips. He grinned up at me, his finger was still in my ass, "Enjoy that?"

"Fuck yes." I breathed heavily, running a hand through my hair.

He began moving his finger inside me, slowly pushing it in and out. I groaned and let my head fall back against the wall with a soft thump. He pushed in a second finger, my muscles strained to expand and it hurt.

"Fuck, Murtagh, lube it up." I gasped

He looked up at my with a guilty expression, "Sorry. Where?"

I nodded towards the nightstand beside my unmade bed, "Top drawer."

He returned in record speed with the small white tube. I closed my eyes and things got so much easier. He placed his hands on my hips and encouraged me to turn so my chest was against the wall. I complied and he buried his face in my crack. His tongue licked a wide stripe from my balls all the way up to the dip in my back. That fucking tongue ring.

Oh fuck. He was good at this.

"Hurry up and fuck me." I spat from between gritted teeth. I couldn't take much more of this.

"I wouldn't talk like that to someone who has their teeth inches from you cock." Murtagh chided, flicking the very tip of his tongue over my balls as he spoke.

Nevertheless he got to his feet. I could hear rustles from behind me and knew he was shedding his jeans. I stepped out of my own jeans and shoes and kicked them away, not caring where they landed. He was right up behind me again, his cock nestling between my cheeks. I braced my hands against the wall and spread my legs a little further.

"Ready?" He asked, one arm snaking around my waist, the other pressed against the wall level with my head.

"Yes."

He prodded my entrance with his cock, gradually pushing into me. I forced myself back onto him, knowing the burn would soon give way to pleasure. He was long and thick and my muscles were screaming in protest, I kept my lips pressed tightly together, afraid to amake a sound until I knew it would be one we both wanted to hear.

As I relaxed around him a little, he pulled out halfway, then shoved himself back in. We groaned in unison and from that moment on he fucked me with wild abandon, his nails cut into the soft flesh of my hip and the pain drove me even higher. His hips thrust forward at a savage pace, his hand around my waist moved down to squeeze my cock. We were both moaning and yelling at the top of our lungs and I thanked the Gods I didn't live in an apartment or a terraced house. He bent his head down and bit into my shoulder, marking me.

He gave no warning that he was about to come, but I was glad when, with a shout, he coated the inside of my ass, because my own balls were taking that hike up. Feeling him shoot inside me sent over the proverbial edge and I came too in three long, hot spurts that splattered all over my wall.

He sagged against me, spent. Gently he pulled out of my ass and turned to collapse on the bed. I followed suit and we lay beside each other panting heavily.

"You don't live with anyone do you? Because that was really fucking loud." Murtagh said, once his breathing had returned to normal.

"I do. She's not here. I sent her an advance warning." I chuckled.

"That was good sex."

"Fuck yes it was. How much longer until you can get it back up?"

He laughed, "Give me a minute or two."

I sat up and pulled off my long sleeved t shirt, my only remaining article of clothing. I stretched over Murtagh to get a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from my top drawer. I offered him one and he gratefully accepted.

I lit both and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, bartender eh?"

"Obviously." I replied with a wry smile, "Though not full time. I'm in college most days."

"Oh yeah?" He propped himself up onto his elbows, "For what?"

"Modern history and English. Second year."

"I see. I'm in my final year of Music."

"I'd have never guessed."

"I wouldn't have fucked you if I'd know I'd have to put up with this smart ass bullshit." He collapsed back onto my sheets, grinning.

I stubbed my cigarette out in the empty beer bottle I kept by my bed for such occasions. Murtagh handed me the butt of his own cigarette and I pushed that one in too.

"Ready to go again?"

I didn't give him a chance to reply, I threw a leg over his thighs and straddled his lap. He still had a black tshirt on, I tugged at the hem and he took the hint and pulled it over his head. He had a nice body, not too ripped but toned around the stomach and with a little something to hold onto at the hips.

He was rock hard once more and I slid onto his erection easier this time. I rode him slowly at first, rolling my hips in slow circles against his. But then his hands came up and took hold of my hips, encouraging me to move faster. I pushed myself up off Murtagh's swollen cock until only the very tip was inside me, then slammed my body downwards.

"Fuck Eragon, yes!"

"Touch me. Please." I groaned.

He moved one of his hands down and wrapped it around my cock. It took only two strokes before I came all over his chest. He pumped his hips upwards, I threw my head back and rode him faster and harder, desperate to bring him off again.

"Stop." He groaned.

I slowed to an eventual stop and shot him a confused look.

"Get on your hands and knees."

The smile he gave me was so dirty that I literally would have done anything at that moment. I moved quickly onto my knees, my elbows on the bed, my face leaning against my arms. Murtagh teased me a little, running his cock over my ass before shoving into me in one go. He showed no mercy, I had already come, he was purely trying to please himself. I clenched around him, trying to make him come, and fucked back against him.

"Murtagh." I groaned.

At the sound of his name he pushed into me one last time, holding his hips still as his come flooded out of him. My knees shook and I fell forward completely, my stomach flat against the sheets. He rolled off of me immediately, careful not to crush me.

"Amazing." I murmured into my arms, already drifting to sleep.

"I won't be able to come again for a week." He laughed, then he to fell asleep.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy? I might do a sequel if you guys enjoyed this. I like this Eragon and Murtagh, they're bad ass!**

**Please review. **


End file.
